


Русский и американец - дружба навек!

by WTFHawkeye2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Брат
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFHawkeye2018/pseuds/WTFHawkeye2018
Summary: — И все-таки есть у нас что-то общее, американец.





	Русский и американец - дружба навек!

— И все-таки есть у нас что-то общее, американец, — с акцентом выговорил парень в безразмерном сером свитере, похожем на кольчугу.

— Понятно что. Враги, — улыбнулся в ответ Клинт. Очередная русская миссия была успешно завершена практически без жертв: как человеческих, так и психологических. С Наташей, конечно, работалось хорошо да и в перерывах было чем заняться, но этот русский парень с ясными глазами и доброй, даже наивной улыбкой просто покорил его. Поначалу Клинт спотыкался на неудобном для американца имени Данила, просил несколько раз повторить сказанное, чтобы продраться через дебри отвратительного акцента, но парня это нисколько не раздражало. Он терпеливо повторял, объяснял, иногда даже с рисунками и жестами, и к середине миссии они отлично сработались. Но было и то, в чем они сошлись сразу. Два снайпера, Данила и Клинт без слов понимали друг друга, когда дело касалось оружия. Русский молодец с интересом попробовал себя в стрельбе из лука, а Клинт с не меньшим интересом использовал самодельный обрез. Оба были в огромном восторге от нового опыта и закрепили свой братский союз в одном из питерских кабаков. 

К концу миссии они работали так четко и слаженно, будто не было между ними языкового и культурного барьера. Чтобы понять друг друга, им хватало одного взгляда, легкого кивка, едва видимого жеста. Может быть, помогла общая квалификация, может быть, водка в кабаке. Клинт знал только, что теперь ему точно увеличат оплату и что он будет скучать по улыбчивому Даниле.

— Да нет. Враги врагами. Мы с тобой похожи. Тебе не кажется?

Клинт заглянул в сияющие глаза русского богатыря и не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Похожи-похожи.

— Знаешь теперь, в чем сила?

— В правде, — усмехнулся Клинт, — всегда считал так же.

Данила протянул Клинту пару компакт-дисков. Бартон слабо понимал русский письменный, потому разобрал только «А», «Н», «Т» и «У».

— Держи, в дороге послушаешь.

Клинт принял диски и улыбнулся. Чтобы отблагодарить его, он снял с себя небольшой подвешенный на обычной верёвке кулон в виде стрелы и отдал Даниле.

— Спасибо! Русский и американец — дружба навек! — с ясной улыбкой продекламировал Данила, надевая кулон и пряча его под ворот безразмерного свитера.

В самолете Клинт развернул диски. На каждом внутри печатными буквами заботливо было выведено _«AGATA KRISTI»_ и _«NAUTILUS POMPILIUS»_. Бартон вставил один из дисков в плеер, включил первую песню и закрыл глаза.

_«Я придумал тебя, придумал тебя,  
От нечего делать, во время дождя...»_


End file.
